


Miraculous Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Angry Alya Césaire, Badass Alya Césaire, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Exasperated Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire, Lost Miraculous, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Short Stories, Temporary Character Death, except maybe hawkmoth, help my children die less, no one sleeps for a month and alya is on a mission, no permanent death, there is going to be a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: random short stories that I felt like writing.





	1. He Will Be There. Always.

Marinette growls as she spins her newest yo-yo model. She unscrews the top half and snatches a screwdriver off the desk next to her.

After losing her Miraculous to Hawkmoth, she’s made do without.

She’ll always make do. She’s Ladybug, with or without Tikki’s guidance.

Isn’t that what Ladybugs are for?

“M’lady?”

Marinette shoots a glare at her partner. It’s not his fault, she knows. But sometimes it feels like they’re going in circles.

“I’m here for you.”

Her glare melts in an instant. She knows. He’s always there for her, no matter what.

It sounds a bit much like I love you, though.

Not like she’d mind much if that was what he said.

Even here, sitting on a bench and trying to design a suit that she can swing around the city in again from a million pieces she barely understands, he’s always there.

She offers a slightly exasperated, fond smile. “I know,” she says. She loves him too. She wishes she could say that.

But he hasn’t tried to make a move since her Miraculous was taken.

And she’s afraid he’s disappointed.

And when has anyone been able to talk about Feelings normally, ever?

Never.

So she’s fine with just being friends with her beautiful, dork of a partner for now.

Even as her heart races as he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, and buries his face in her shoulder.

She sighs.

She has regrets. Like falling in love with him.

But she’s okay with that.

He’d never break her heart.

He’s just an oblivious, idiot kitten.

She runs her fingers through his hair affectionately and grins at the answering purr that rumbles through his chest.

With him by her side, nothing could go wrong.

Right?

 

She’d never been more wrong. But she’s okay with that.

Everything was way too good.

It couldn’t last.

This? This was better. Imperfection was perfect for her.

On the balcony, looking out over the city.

He looks at her like tomorrow could wait.

And what else could she ask for, really?


	2. If She Is Broken, The Others Will Fight

There have been no akumas for sixteen days.

There have been no akumas for sixteen days and Ladybug has been seen crying on rooftops seven times.

There have been no akumas for sixteen days and Chat Noir has not been seen at all in those sixteen days.

It doesn’t take much to piece together what happened.

It doesn’t take much to don the fox miraculous again, the box left on her dresser with the simple note  _be there for her_.

It doesn’t take much to raise the flute to her lips.

Just like Trixx said.

 _The fox is the guide of the afterlife_ , she’d said.

The new moon was tonight.

And Ladybug was on the rooftops again.

More tears spilling down her cheeks.

Rena Rouge placed a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder. She jumped and stared at the fox.

“He’s gone, isn’t he?”

It wasn’t much of a question.

Her tears told the whole story.

“I can help you.”

A sweet song slips into the night, light swirling around the two grieving girls. A single glowing form comes into focus.

His green eyes, Ladybug would recognize anywhere.

He wraps wispy arms around the red-clad bug and brushes tears off her mask with a warm, destroyed look in his eyes.

“We have until the next new moon before he fades away.”

Rena won’t get their hopes up. She can’t. Getting him back in a month, winning where even Ladybug had failed, would be nigh impossible.

Ladybug nods and holds onto her partner, her other half, that much tighter.

When the sun rises and Chat Noir fades into the light, Rena picks up her broken friend. Her transformation had fallen in some hour of the night, and Rena could only watch as  _Marinette_ , clumsy, sweet Marinette, replaced her long-time idol.

Well, now she knew why Marinette’s obsession with Adrien had faded into denial of a crush on Chat Noir.

The world would be darker without Marinette’s smiles.

 

“Hawkmoth.” She rasps as Rena sets her on her pink, pink room. “He was  _his_ father and he killed him.”

Alya just nods, the revelation sinking in slowly with everything else. She’ll sort through the clues later and take Hawkmoth down later.

No wonder there haven’t been any akumas.

“I was s-so stupid, Alya,” Marinette wails suddenly. “I didn’t see him until it was too late and now he’s gone. I couldn’t see my dorky, perfect kitty until he was gone.

“If he is gone then who am I?” She wordlessly pulls out her phone and unlocks it, opening her photos to a video.

Alya takes the phone.

 _“Proof that Hawkmoth has no heart,” on screen Ladybug growls. The camera pans around the room, showing Hawkmoth standing over Chat, a blade through Chat’s chest and he’s_ gloating  _._

 _He just stabbed a teenage boy and he’s_ fucking  _gloating._

_The screen turns a bit to show who Alya assumes is Mayura, the peacock wielder. Ladybug kicks the blue arm holding her down away and runs for her partner. She shoves Hawkmoth away and falls to the ground next to him._

_Chat brings up a hand to Ladybug’s cheek, whispering something to her that the phone doesn’t catch. Mayura sucks in a breath and picks up the phone, moving to set it up closer to the two partners and holding Hawkmoth back as he tries to leap for the Miraculouses._

_“Let her say goodbye, as you would have wanted to,” Mayura chides him._

_Ladybug leans down and presses a kiss to Chat’s lips, soft and much too like a goodbye._

_“You taste like strawberries and freedom, m’lady,” he says as she pulls away. “Maybe I’ll finally be free.”_

_“Chat, please don’t leave me,” Ladybug sobs._

_“It was worth it. It was always worth it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Bugaboo,” he says, and it’s cliche and so_ Chat  _that it only makes Ladybug sob harder as the life in his eyes dies._

_A few seconds later, Ladybug pulls his ring off his finger and his transformation falls to reveal Adrien Agreste._

_Hawkmoth rushes forward, crying out, “My son!”_

_Then the video ends._

Alya’s speechless.

Her plan better work or she’ll fucking  _murder_ Hawkmoth.

He’s no father of Adrien. No way in hell a monster like that could ever have a child as perfect, sweet, and dorky as Adrien.

Her plan had to work.

There was no other option.

Hawkmoth had fucked up the second he decided to wear the brooch.

 

Twenty seven days later, a green and purple glow spread across the sky and Rena Rouge sat back, fully satisfied. 

She wasn't supposed to mess with life and death. 

But there was supposed to be a Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

The entire class cheered when Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste walked into class clinging to each other. Thanks to Alya and her determination, every single person in that room (sans Lila) knew exactly what had happened. 

And every single person knew that to Alya, it was more than worth it. 

No matter how the bone-deep exhaustion seeped into her bones from messing with the matters of life and death. With their happiness, she could barely feel it anymore. 

And Nino was there for when their brightness wasn't enough. 


End file.
